


Not All Heroes Know How to Fight

by darumasama



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Will, M/M, Will and Nico are adorable, Will and clarisse are great friends, will is powerful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Will, Clarisse and Nico go on a mission to help out a saytr with two new young demigods. However, when things start to go wrong it isn't the two warriors that save everyone's life.**Pretty much showing off how powerful Will is and some of the downsides of his powers**
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Not All Heroes Know How to Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't written anything or updated anything in a while, but hey, ta-da here it is. I am planning on working on my other two stories as well. I just need to finish moving and helping my dad clean his house (cause he is a borderline hoarder if I am going to be honest)
> 
> Please excuse the mess that this is. Wrote this real quick, and if I am completely honest, not the greatest at writing lol. 
> 
> Please Enjoy

Nico coughed up blood as his lungs filled with some poisonous gas that was quickly filling the room. He knew this rescue mission wasn’t going to be easy, but he was surprised how quickly everything had turned wrong. Will, Clarisse and him had entered the building silently after about half of day of scoping it out. However, the moment they had entered the main room where the two you demigods and guide saytr were being held all chaos broke loose, leaving them in their current situation. Locked in a room filling with poisonous gas, with Nico too far away from everyone to shadow travel them out safely before he passed out. Black spots started to blur his vision and all he could think about was how he failed. How he failed Will that had asked him go to because he knew Nico would never let anything happen to him. He dropped to his knees, sword clattering to the ground as he clutched his chest more blood pushed passed his lips. Brown eyes quickly darted around the room desperately looking for his boyfriend. When his eyes finally found him, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

Will was the only one standing, hands clasped together in front of his chest, eyes closed tightly, his lips moving as he sang a soft hymn of healing and his entire body was completely glowing. At first the glowing light from Will’s body was small, but eventually it expanded to cover the entirety of the room, dissipating the poison completely. Not only did it get rid of the poison, but Nico could feel the warmth of healing spread through his body. Something he had come quite used to after being patched up multiple times by Will. He was so in awe by the beautiful sight before him, he didn’t notice the blond collapsing before it was too late. Thankfully, Clarisse was paying attention and caught Will before he completely crumbled to the floor. Seeing his boyfriend collapse shook him back into reality as he rushed over to Clarisse. Will was gasping for air, eyes closed tight with pain and sweat running down his face.

Nico gently put his hand to the blond’s forehead, he was burning up. Brown eyes quickly scanned the rest of Will’s body but not seeing any signs of healing burns that would usually appear if he over-used his powers. This made him worried, because he had helped nurse Will back to health before after long hours (no longer days, Nico wouldn’t have it) of healing. He knew that second degree burns would appear on his arms, sometimes in his throat from over healing. There was lots of ambrosia, aloe vera and kisses to help with those wounds. Sometimes if Will was healing poison he would just pass out and take a day or two to sleep it off then he was back to his normal self. But this...Nico had no idea what was happening. Will had never shown physical pain or sickness after healing. He would normally just be tired and let Nico pamper him for the rest of the day.

“He’ll be fine, DiAngelo.” Clarisse sigh irritably as she picked Will up bridal style. Will whimpered in her arms with the sudden movement. “It’s just going to be a rough couple of days for him.” 

Nico frowned, “We need to get him back to camp quickly. I can shadow travel...”

“No!” Clarisse shouted tightening her grip on Will protectively before quickly loosening it when she heard the boy in her arms whimper again through rugged breaths. “No,” she whispered. “He can’t be moved so quickly like this. We need to find somewhere safe to rest until it passes.” She looked over to the saytr and two young demigods in the corner. “Will completely healed you. Do you think you can take them to camp without any issue?”

“Of course,” the saytr replied as he helped the two young demigods up.

“Wait,” Nico sighed as he got up to pick up his fallen sword. “Let me call Jules-Alberts for you. At least that way we will know you arrived safely. If you didn’t, Will would just blame himself.” He tilted his head in the direction of the entrance hoping they would follow. The group walked to the entrance of the building where a black SUV was parked in front waiting. The saytr and two young demigods got into the SUV and waved good bye before it took off down the empty street.

“We should find somewhere safe quick.” Clarisse stated as she started walking in the direction the SUV disappeared.

“I know a place close by.” Nico said as he pushed past Clarisse expecting her to follow. He kept glancing over at Will with worry. His heart breaking every time he looked at the blond’s pain stricken face. He knew Clarisse and Will were close ever since they were kids, but he was always surprised at the gentleness that Clarisse would show around him. Will had told him that they became quick friends after Will’s healing powers really started to grow and he was being bullied by the Ares cabin for just being a weak healer not even knowing how to shoot a bow and arrow. Apparently, Clarisse didn’t like this and became his defender which caused their friendship to grow. He even remembered being given the shovel talk from Clarisse once he started dating Will. If he didn’t know any better, he would think that Clarisse liked Will romantically, but he knew that wasn’t the case. They were pretty much brother and sister with Clarisse even calling Will ‘the little brother she wished she had.’ A pained gasp of his name shook him out of his thoughts as he rushed over to Will’s side. Pained blue eyes looked up at him barely able to stay open.

“I’m here Sunshine,” Nico whispered before placing a soft kiss on the blond’s forehead. “Just rest okay. Clarisse and I will protect you.”

“I’m sorry,” Will breathed out painfully squeezing his eyes shut as cough rattled through his body.

“Don’t be,” Nico reassured him as he took Will’s hand to give it a gentle squeeze. “We are going to a safe house and then you just take as much time as you need to rest.” The blond opened his eyes weakly and nodded before a coughing fit erupted from him.

“We better hurry.” Clarisse said. “Moving him around this much is only going to make it worse.”

Nico nodded and continued to lead the way. However, he couldn’t help but wonder why Clarisse seemed to know more about what was happening to Will than he did. Sure, she had known him for longer and was known as his protective sister, but still, something just didn’t sit right. Eventually they made their way into one of the many buildings that his father owns. He didn’t even greet the woman behind the desk, just walked straight to the elevators. They rode the elevator up to the top floor in silence, minus Will’s ragged breathing and occasional whimper of pain. When they reached the top floor, Clarisse let out a soft whistle looking around the penthouse. 

“Didn’t know you had so many nice places to crash DiAngelo. Should take you on missions more often.” the daughter of Ares said in awe as she looked around.

Nico just shrugged, “Comes in handy when I am running errands for my dad. One of the bedrooms is over here.” He directed Clarisse to the master bedroom so she could put Will on the bed while he went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth and the emergency ambrosia and nectar. When he came back into the room, Clarisse was already trying to make Will as comfortable as possible. She had already taken off his shoes, his med pack (just a glorified fanny pack) and camp half-blood necklace. He handed her the wet cloth which she immediately puts on the blond’s forehead. He was about to give Will ambrosia when Clarisse stopped him and shook her head.

“It won’t work.” she stated sadly. “It is the price he has to pay for his healing.” Her brown eyes watered slightly as she looked down at Will. 

“What do you mean?” Nico asked. “I’ve never seen him be in any physical pain or get sick after healing. Sure he gets the occasional burns or passes out for a day, but never this. What do you know that I don’t?”

Clarisse leaned over to whisper something to Will, though Nico doubted he will hear her. He was shocked when Will opened his eyes slowly and nodded before looking over at Nico with a pained smile. Nico quickly scooted over so he could lay down next to his boyfriend, so he could hold his hand, and run his other hand through his blond curls. Will let out a pained breath before closing his eyes again, tightening his grip on Nico’s hand. Nico could feel his eyes water noticing that Will still had his eyes closed tight in pain. He wanted nothing more to make it all go away, but he had never felt so helpless in his life. He hated seeing Will this way, it broke his heart. He was supposed to protect him, he had failed. A squeeze on his shoulder make him look up into sad brown eyes.

“I know it is hard DiAngelo,” Clarisse said with a heavy sigh. “but all we can do is wait. In the end he will be fine.”

“You seem to know what is happening,” Nico frowned. “Care to explain?”

Two pairs of brown eyes looked at each other, each searching for something different, but not being able to find what they were looking for. The daughter of Ares let out another sigh before turning around to stare out the window.

“Did Will ever tell you how we became friends?” Clarisse asked as she stared into the distance.

Nico nodded, but realized that Clarisse couldn’t see him. “He mentioned that the Ares cabin would bully him and you ended up being his protector. Something about him just being a weak healer or something.”

Clarisse let out a tired laugh that held no joy. “Yeah, something like that.” She took off the bright yellow bandana that she always wore to keep her hair out of her face when she fought and stared at. “When Will first came to camp, he was shy and scared like most. He was on his way to the Big House to meet Chiron when an Ares girl was being rushed to the infirmary after an accident with one of the Demeter kids’killer plants. They were having problems healing her...Will rushed inside like it was second nature and healed the girl enough to keep her from dying. Then he started to scream in pain and no one knew why. After about an hour of screaming he eventually passed out and slept for the rest of the day. He was obviously claimed right after. He was seven when all of that happened.” She paused as she clutched the bandana close to her chest.

“The Ares girl he saved was me.” she continued. “But obviously being from the Ares cabin once you were healed you went right back into training for battle. I didn’t know Will was the one who saved me until years after. Anyways, I am getting off track.” She shook her head and continued. “After that everyone knew that Will was going to be a talented healer, the only problem was after he would heal someone he would cry or scream and no one could figure out why. When they asked Will he wouldn’t say anything, just smile and say everything was fine.”

Nico scoffed with the roll of his eyes, “Of course he was like that from the beginning.”

“Yes,” Clarisse chuckled softly. “Always the stubborn one. Of course, the Ares cabin didn’t care that he was the main one healing all of our training wounds. We just would see him cry afterwards and make fun of him. Every time we saw Will they would make rude comments about what a crybaby he was or how he couldn’t shoot an arrow despite being an Apollo kid. That he couldn’t even do healing right because he would just cry afterwards which made him useless. We told him he would never survive outside of the camp. That if he went back to his mom he would get her killed because of how pathetic he was. It is still part of the reason why he is a year-rounder at camp. He still feels like he is a hindrance.”

Nico could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he looked down at Will. How could anyone be so mean to this boy? This beautiful boy that alway put other’s safety before his own. That was one of the greatest healers that the camp has ever seen. He gave Will’s hand a soft squeeze and Will returned it. Blue eyes opened slightly as the blond smiled weakly up at Nico.

“It’s okay,” Will wheezed.

“Will, you should be resting.” Nico scolded. “Have you been awake this entire time?” The blond gave a small nod then let out a series of dry heaving coughs. The son of Hades sighed as he got up to get a glass of water. He gently helped Will take a few sips before he laid back down next to him. He resumed holding the boy’s hand and running his free hand through the blond curls. Clarisse changed out the wet cloth on Will’s forehead.

“He won’t be able to sleep until it is over.” Clarisse sighed as she sat down on the other side of Will and took his other hand in her own. “Like I was saying earlier, the Ares cabin was ruthless in their bullying when it came to Will. Yet despite all the bullying he would still continue to heal everyone that came into the infirmary regardless if he cried or not afterwards. This went on for months after he arrived, and while his older siblings tried to protect him the best they could, there was only so much they could do. I skipped the camp fire one evening because I was pissed off about something when I heard a small voice coming from hearth. Being curious I went to see who it was. It was Will. Praying to the gods. Asking them to keep giving him the strength to smile through the pain of the injuries he heals as well as thanking them for the gift he was given.”

“What?!” Nico gasped as he looked between Will and Clarisse only for him to finally keep his eyes on Will’s pained riddled face.

“When he heals, he feels the pain of the wound he is healing.” Clarisse confirmed with a heavy sigh. “It was why he would scream and cry at first because he wasn’t used to it. He talked to Chiron very early on about it and he had warned Will about the heavy price that comes with the ability to be a powerful healer. A healer that doesn’t rely on healing hymns to heal wounds.” Nico was absolutely shell shocked. He couldn’t imagine the amount of pain Will was constantly in with the amount of injuries he has healed. Will always just seemed tired, never in pain when in reality he was constantly in pain. 

“Oh gods,” the son of Hades stuttered feeling tears about ready to break free. “Why did he never say anything?”

“Because,” Clarisse answered. “He didn’t want anyone to keep him from doing the one thing he could do. When I found out, I was just as shocked as you were. Here was this boy, that the Ares cabin thought was weak when reality he was stronger and braver than our entire cabin combined. He caught me watching him and begged me not to tell anyone. At the time only Micheal, Lee and Chiron knew and he wanted to keep it that way. His brothers and Chiron were already keeping a close eye on him, he didn’t want no one to come to be healed because they knew they were causing him pain. I swore on the river Styx that I wouldn’t tell anyone unless he said it was ok or I absolutely had to. After that I became his protector from all people that wanted to hurt him. No one dared messed with Will after I challenged everyone in my cabin to a one on one fight and beat them all. I told everyone if anyone messed with Will that I would hurt them so bad they would be begging to Thanatos to take them to the Underworld because I wouldn’t let them be healed by anyone in the Apollo cabin.” 

She laughed a little before she continued. “After that, I couldn’t get Will to stop following me around. He was like my shadow for years, but I didn’t mind. He was the little brother that I wished I had. All smiles and kindness, such an adorable kid. When Michael and Lee passed in the war and Will became the head of the Apollo cabin it was extremely difficult for him. While most of the Apollo kids had some sort of healing ability, most were still learning and were nowhere close to as powerful as Will was. Of course because they all used hymns to Apollo they didn’t have the repercussions like Will did, but hymns can only do so much. I can’t tell you how many times I have been in this exact same situation, watching over Will not being able to do anything, but wait for him to feel better. With Michael and Lee gone, Chiron busy with everything else, I was the only one that knew his secret and the only one that could be by his side like this. He made it very clear that his siblings were to never know.”

“Why did he never tell me?” Nico cried, not able to contain his tears any longer. “You left camp to college and he had no one to go to. He’s been suffering alone all this time.” He looked down at Will, the paleness of his normally tan skin, the heavy bags under his eyes, his shallow breathing and the pain on his face. How many times had Will suffered like this alone? Gods, he must be the worst boyfriend ever to not notice any of this. 

“Will wanted to tell you,” Clarisse said. “But you have to understand that this is a very hard subject for him to bring up to anyone. Besides he wasn’t completely alone, I talked to him constantly, even during college. There was only one time that he was like this when I wasn’t there. Do you know who took care of him?” She raised an eyebrow at Nico who just looked at her blankly through his tears. “You did. You thought he was sick, and in a way he was. But Will told me all about it afterwards. He was talking about telling you soon, he was just trying to work up the courage to.”

Nico remembered when he took care of a sick Will. His siblings had been trying to deal with him, but gave up when all Will would whine about was wanting Nico. The Apollo siblings had promptly dumped their brother onto Nico’s porch and said Will was now his problem. He remembered a clingy Will with the occasional whimper of pain, not a Will struggling to breathe and unable to move without being in pain.

“Depending on what he heals depends on how painful it is.” Clarisse answered as if she could read his mind. “And I think it is worse this time because of the poison combined with the fact that he is still working on his healing circle or whatever you want to call it. He noticed it during the first war, but hasn’t used it since. It pretty much would knock him out for days. He has been practicing though.”

“I wish he wouldn’t keep this from me.” Nico sighed attempting to wipe away his tears.

“Hmm,” Clarisse nodded. “But, when he was at his most vulnerable he went to you. It is also why he asked you to come on this mission with us. He had a demigod dream of the mission, knew that he would probably end up in a vulnerable position which is why he chose us.”

“He knew this was going to happen?” the son of Hades asked in disbelief. “Why in Hades did he...” He stopped when Clarisse gave him a knowing look. He knew what she was getting at. Demigods didn’t have the luxury of being able to ignore a dream.

“You see,” the daughter of Ares shrugged. “He picked the two people he knew he could count on the most and you are one of them.” Her brown eyes wandered down to Will with a small smile. “It seems like the worst is over. I’ll leave you two alone for a bit.” With that being said, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. 

Nico looked down at the now sleeping Will, his face no longer contorted in pain, but the exhaustion was still clear. With a heavy sigh Nico wrapped his arms around his boyfriend protectively and quickly fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it. Let me know if I should continue it. I was thinking maybe one more chapter, but I am not quite sure.


End file.
